OCs Please?
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: Submit your OCs for this awesome story! Pretty epic summary, isn't it. :D NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS.
1. Main Info

**This takes place in the main Clans in the old territories.**

**Here are the rules:**

**1) Natural names ONLY. Nothing like Bloodpelt, Crimsoneyes, Diamondstar, etc.**

**2) Natural eye/pelt colors ONLY. Cats do NOT have red eyes. Or pink fur.**

**3) If you ask for, let's see, the role of deputy/med cat/leader, and someone already has asked for that role, I will put you in the next available spot. If there are too many cats in one Clan, I will put the cat in a different Clan. Also, if my OCs have a certain role that you ask for, I will have to put you in the next available role.**

**4) You get what you get and you don't throw a fit.**

**This story will come out after I finish Storms of Rain.**

**Thank you.**

**How many cats I need for each Clan:**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: **

(1)

**Deputy: **

(1)

**Med Cat: **

(1)

**Med Apprentice: **

(1)

**Warriors:**

(7-8)

**Apprentices:**

(2-3)

**Queens:**

(1-2)

**Elders:**

(1-2)

**Same goes for the other Clans.**

**Form to fill out (Yep)**

**Name: ****(Required, warrior/med cat name if apprentice)**

**Clan: ****(Required)**

**Rank: ****(Required)**

**Age: ****(Required)**

**Personality: ****(Required)**

**Description: (Required)**

**Mate: (Optional)**

**Kits: (Optional)**

**Family: (Optional)**

**Death: ****(Required, I may or mat not kill the cat)**

**History: (Optional)**

**Extras: (Optional. Anything you want to tell me? Who their future mate is? What they like to do for fun?)**

_**RiverClan is the main Clan.**_

**Please submit your OCs!**

**Since it has to have some form of story...**

She glared up at the starlight, glinting coldly through the leaves of the trees. "Never again will I trust you."

**Ta da. Yippee. X3**


	2. First Allegiances

**Thanks guys! pawI just have one question for two guests:**

**Yammy: Could you give me a character thing for Hawkpaw? And also a different name, considering there is already one. Or did you mean the one that was already submitted?**

**Guest: I hope you don't mind, but I put Rosekit as Rosepaw (The med apprentice)**

**Current Allegiances:**

_**The cats underlined are my**_** OCs.**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:**

_Lightningstar- large black-and-white she-cat with unusually long front claws, powerful shoulders, one blue-gray eyes and one green eye. scar over left eye._

**Deputy:**

_Ivyshine- white and silver tabby she-cat with golden-green eyes, delicate black stripes, and a v-shaped scar on ear_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Still needed_

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

_Rosepaw- small fluffy golden she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes_

**Warriors:**

_Silverfur- silvery-gray she-cat with dark eyes_

_Hawktail- powerful, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes_

_Silverflame- pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_Nightflower- black and white she-cat_

_Stonesong- dark gray tabby tom_

_Longclaw- red tabby tom with long claws, amber eyes_

_Lionpelt- golden tabby tom_

**Apprentices:**

_Whitepaw- long-furred, fluffy white tom with one black forepaw, amber eyes_

_Stormpaw- large pale blue-gray tom, hooked front tooth, a black dashed chest, dark green eyes_

_Ashpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes_

_Softpaw- fluffy pale brown she cat_

_Darkpaw- black she-cat_

_Fishpaw- black tom_

_Graypaw- fluffy gray tom with green eyes_

**Queens:**

_Sunpetal- pretty ginger golden she-cat. Kits: (Shiningkit and Echokit)_

_Shellfall- cream she-cat. Kit: (Flamekit)_

_Fernheart- brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly. Kits: (Stormkit and Patchkit)_

**Kits:**

_Shiningkit- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_Echokit- silver tabby with one white paw, ice blue eyes_

_Flamekit- handsome ginger tabby tom with green eyes_

_Stormkit- gray she-kit_

_Patchkit- brown tortoiseshell tom_

**Elders:**

_Needed_

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**

_Silverstar- small beautiful long-furred silver she-cat with barely visible darker stripes. white toes, ice blue eyes._

**Deputy:**

_Mistypool- silvery gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Needed_

**Warriors:**

_Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom_

_Hangingthorn- golden tabby tom_

_Swirlingstorm- white she-cat with light gray "swirls"_

_Strikeflame- black tom_

_Falconflight- brownish ginger tabby tom_

**Apprentices:**

_Needed_

**Queens:**

_Needed_

**Kits:**

_Leafkit- brown tabby she-kit with green eyes_

**Elders:**

_Needed_

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

_Flintstar- black she-cat with gray paws_

**Deputy:**

_Needed_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Needed_

**Warriors:**

_Boulderwave- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes_

_Sandpelt- cream she-cat with whit underbelly_

**Apprentices:**

_Hawkpaw- small light brown and black tom_

_Nettlepaw- black and gray tabby she-cat_

_Thistlepaw- black, gray and white tabby she cat_

**Queens:**

_Needed_

**Kits:**

_Mousekit- brown tom_

_Owlkit- pale brown tabby tom_

_Hopkit- grayish tortoiseshell she-cat_

**Elders:**

_Needed_

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

_Flightstar- light and dark brown tom, black paws, gray-blue eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Needed_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Needed_

**Warriors:**

_Browntail- dark brown tabby tom_

_Lilyfrost- white she-cat_

_Puddlerose- blue-gray-white she cat_

_Silverberry- silver tabby she-cat with gray spots around amber eyes_

**Apprentices:**

_Needed_

**Queens:**

_Willowspring- dark gray fluffy she-cat with green eyes_

**Kits:**

_Pricklekit- dark gray spiky-furred tom_

_Wishkit- white she cat_

_Marshkit- brown tabby tom_

**Elders:**

_Mudpelt- light brown tabby tom_

_Dashfur- cream-and-ginger tabby she cat_

**...**

**Alert: These are the cats I need OC's for: RiverClan med cat (1), RiverClan Warriors (2), RiverClan elders (2), ThunderClan med cat (1) ThunderClan warriors (4), ThunderClan apprentices (2), ThunderClan Queens (1), ThunderClan elders (2), WindClan deputy (1), WindClan med cat (1), WindClan warriors (5), WindClan queens (1), WindClan elders (2), ShadowClan deputy (1), ShadowClan med cat (1), ShadowClan warriors (4), and ShadowClan apprentices (3). Thank you, first come first serve, etc, you might not be in the Clan you asked for due to population purposes.**


	3. Updated Allegiances- Complete

**K guys, a ton of you submitted to be the RiverClan med apprentice and med cat, or submitted a cat in a rank someone else already had. Since I'm on a first come first serve basis, I had to move a bunch of you to a different clan or a different rank, etc. And also, I got a bunch of names that weren't exactly... Warrior like. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to make this story the best it can be.**

**Here are some questions for some people about OCs:**

**Spirit of the Brook- Could Blackstar actually be Ryepaw's like super great grandkit? XD This story will happen in the... erm... what do ya call it? Early Clan ages? XD**

**Starsinger04- I had to change Bubbleberry's name to Bounceberry and move her to warrior, and Wisppaw's name to Whisperpaw, if that is okay with you. Thank you so much for submitting OCs! :3**

**ScarpathTheWarrior- I moved Swooppaw and Sleekpaw to warriors. Is that okay? And also, I think someone else owns the three kits in WindClan, so I put Litherunner as expecting. I also had to move Quietsong to the ShadowClan med cat.**

**Guest- I had to move Tigershadow to warrior.**

**Mystical Pine Forest- I had to move Pinepool to TC med cat.**

**Glacierstar56- I had to move Icepaw to TC med apprentice, and Mistpaw to TC warrior, if that is okay.**

**Warrior cats lover4- Is it okay if I move Cricketsong to elders?**

**haven1elizabeth- I had to move Runningclaw and Riverpaw to ShadowClan, if that's okay.**

**fernheart- Thanks for the OCs! :D To answer your question, yes they can, but Echokit is left out sometimes.**

**Goldenflower467- may I move Goldenheart to ShadowClan?**

**Brackenstorm of ThunderClan- I had to move Minnowheart to ShadowClan if that is okay.**

_**The underlined cats are my OCs.**_

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:**

_Lightningstar- large black-and-white she-cat with unusually long front claws, powerful shoulders, one blue-gray eyes and one green eye. scar over left eye._

**Deputy:**

_Ivyshine- white and silver tabby she-cat with golden-green eyes, delicate black stripes, and a v-shaped scar on ear_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Splashleaf- white she-cat dappled with pale silver, blue eyes_

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

_Rosepaw- small fluffy golden she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes_

**Warriors:**

_Silverfur- silvery-gray she-cat with dark eyes_

_Hawktail- powerful, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes_

_Silverflame- pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_Nightflower- black and white she-cat_

_Stonesong- dark gray tabby tom_

_Longclaw- red tabby tom with long claws, amber eyes_

_Lionpelt- golden tabby tom_

_Brokenstream- brown flecked she-cat with river-blue eyes_

_Bounceberry- light brownish ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes_

_Ebonyfish- smoky she-cat with white spots and darker black flecks, cloudy blue eyes_

_Splashsky- ginger she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes_

**Apprentices:**

_Whitepaw- long-furred, fluffy white tom with one black forepaw, amber eyes_

_Stormpaw- large pale blue-gray tom, hooked front tooth, a black dashed chest, dark green eyes_

_Ashpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes_

_Softpaw- fluffy pale brown she cat_

_Darkpaw- black she-cat_

_Fishpaw- black tom_

_Graypaw- fluffy gray tom with green eyes_

_Songpaw- gray she-cat with white tabby stripes and bright green eyes_

_Blizzardpaw- white tom with dark blue eyes_

**Queens:**

_Sunpetal- pretty ginger golden she-cat. Kits: (Shiningkit and Echokit)_

_Shellfall- cream she-cat. Kit: (Flamekit)_

_Fernheart- brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly. Kits: (Stormkit and Patchkit)_

_Reedheart- brown tabby she-cat. Kits: (Streamkit)_

**Kits:**

_Shiningkit- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_Echokit- silver tabby with one white paw, ice blue eyes_

_Flamekit- handsome ginger tabby tom with green eyes_

_Stormkit- gray she-kit_

_Patchkit- brown tortoiseshell tom_

_Streamkit- light silver she-cat_

**Elders:**

_Wingshadow- fluffy gray she-cat_

_Cloudyspots- dark gray, white, and pale gray patched tom_

_Pebblefang- sandy mottled tom with light green eyes_

_Creektail- small tan she-cat with long tail and a shredded ear, amber eyes_

_Pikestep- gray and white tom with black tipped ears and amber eyes_

_Duskshade- black she cat with white tipped ears and green eyes_

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**

_Silverstar- small beautiful long-furred silver she-cat with barely visible darker stripes. white toes, ice blue eyes._

**Deputy:**

_Mistypool- silvery gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Pinepool- brown she-cat with green brown-flecked eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Icepaw- light gray she-cat with white muzzle, paws, underbelly and tail tip, ice blue eyes

**Warriors:**

_Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom_

_Hangingthorn- golden tabby tom_

_Swirlingstorm- white she-cat with light gray "swirls"_

_Strikeflame- black tom_

_Falconflight- brownish ginger tabby tom_

_Swoopfeather- mottled ginger tom with amber eyes_

_Sleekfur- sleek, glossy furred black she-cat_

_Mistshade- dark gray she-cat with splotches of light gray and white and amber eyes_

_Duskstripe- brown tabby tom_

**Apprentices:**

_Flamepaw- fluffy ginger she-cat_

_Cliffpaw- dark gray tom_

_Blossompaw- white she cat with ginger patches, green eyes_

_Whisperpaw- white and light gray patched fuzzy tom with leafy green eyes_

_Otterpaw- smoky brown tom with black flecks and vivid amber eyes_

**Queens:**

_Brightwing- light golden she cat. Kits: (expecting)_

**Kits:**

_Leafkit- brown tabby she-kit with green eyes (mother is Mistypool)_

**Elders:**

_Cricketsong- gray she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and muzzle_

_Rippleheart- russet and brown tabby t om_

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

_Flintstar- black she-cat with gray paws_

**Deputy:**

_Runningbreeze- cream tabby tom with -cpiercing amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Softfeather- fluffy pale brown tabby she cat_

**Warriors:**

_Boulderwave- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes_

_Sandpelt- cream she-cat with white underbelly_

_Cherryflight- cream and brown tortoiseshell she-cay with green eyes_

_Ashfire- silver tom with dark gray spots, white paws, and cloudy blue eyes_

_Whiskerdrift- white and black patched tom with green eyes_

_Lakebreeze- dark gray and white tom_

_Larkcall- cream and white she-cat_

_Tigershadow- golden-brown-black tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. three scars across her face_

_Muddybracken- dark brown tom with lighter underpelt_

_Littlefern- small pale brown tabby she-cat_

_Ravenwhisker- black and white tom_

_Robinfeather- dark brown and ginger she cat_

**Apprentices:**

_Hawkpaw- small light brown and black tom_

_Nettlepaw- black and gray tabby she-cat_

_Thistlepaw- black, gray and white tabby she cat_

_Snakepaw- dark brown, long-tailed tom, golden markings_

**Queens:**

_Litherunner- skinny pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: (expecting)_

_Snowstream- silver-tabby she-cat. Kits: (expecting)_

**Kits:**

_Mousekit- brown tom_

_Owlkit- pale brown tabby tom_

_Hopkit- grayish tortoiseshell she-cat_

**Elders:**

_Lizardfoot- scrawny gold-brown tabby tom_

_Flowertail- light gray she-cat with flower-like patterns on her tail_

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

_Flightstar- light and dark brown tom, black paws, gray-blue eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Iceleap- black she cat with white paws and blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Quietsong- pale gray she-cat with soft amber eyes_

**Warriors:**

_Browntail- dark brown tabby tom_

_Lilyfrost- white she-cat_

_Puddlerose- blue-gray-white she cat_

_Silverberry- silver tabby she-cat with gray spots around amber eyes_

_Squirrelpelt- russet and gray tom with amber eyes_

_Runningclaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes_

_Goldenheart- golden and white she-cat with green eyes_

_Roseheart- pretty ginger and white she-cat_

_Minnowheart- mottled dark gray she cat with amber eyes_

_Mottleur- mottled dark gray she cat with green eyes_

_Spottedfoot- black tom with one ginger spotted fooy_

**Apprentices:**

_Ryepaw- large, muscular creamy brown tom with white paws and green eyes_

_Sunpaw- beautiful golden-brown tabby she-cat with cream chest, underbelly and toes, amber eyes_

_Dawnpaw- gray and golden tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_Horsepaw- dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest_

_Riverpaw- silver dappled she-cat with green eyes_

**Queens:**

_Willowspring- dark gray fluffy she-cat with green eyes_

_Petaltail- light gray she cat with white spots. Kits: (Littlekit)_

**Kits:**

_Pricklekit- dark gray spiky-furred tom_

_Wishkit- white she cat_

_Marshkit- brown tabby tom_

_Littlekit- small ginger she kit with black spots_

**Elders:**

_Mudpelt- light brown tabby tom_

_Dashfur- cream-and-ginger tabby she cat_

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

_Tiger- ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Kittypet._

_Ruby- ginger she cat with green eyes. Kittypet._

**Thanks guys! I am no longer accepting OCs, so if you submit one I probably won't use it, or if I do, it will be a future kit or a StarClan warrior. Thanks so much! I will most likely put this story up after I finish my other one, Storms of Rain. If you guys want to read something of mine before this story comes out, go check out Storms of Rain! :D**

**Here is the link to Storms of Rain: **** s/10544683/1/Storms-of-Rain  
>Just attach it onto the end of fanfiction dot net. Hope you all read it!<strong>


End file.
